This invention relates to a method and device for improving cardiac function, particularly where there is congestive heart failure.
Congestive heart failure occurs, inter alia, where there has been a heart attack or an infection. In either case, the pumping action of the heart is impaired. In another malfunction, left ventricular hypertrophy, the myocardium of the left ventricle becomes thickened to the point of interfering with effective heart contraction.
A surgical procedure for treating congestive heart failure, developed by a doctor in Brazil, involves removing a triangular portion of a patient's heart. In this operation, approximately one-third of the patient's left ventricular muscle is removed. The result is that the smaller heart pumps more efficiently.
This new technique of course requires open heart surgery, with its attendant expense and extended convalescence.